Delivery systems for multiple platforms exist in the market today. These systems typically deliver ‘alerts’ in the form of text, an image or an email. There are no systems for delivery of mobile content to multiple platforms. Mobile content delivery is when content that is developed specifically for a mobile device is sent to a selected user's mobile device. The content is developed, packaged, and then sent to a user in a format that allows playback on a mobile device. In order for this content to be available on another platform it would need to be recreated/re-authored and then republished. This content is not available on another platform, such via a web browser on the internet.
One of the problems with the current systems is that they do not allow the user the flexibility to access the content where it is most convenient. The content is packaged and delivered as an e-mail attachment or is retrieved through an HTML link. With these methods, the user must download the content as an e-mail attachment or download the content as a link from an HTML page. These methods also require end-user interaction and intervention for successful delivery. These methods do not allow for the tracking of when the content was accessed or if it was successfully delivered to the device.
Another existing problem with the current systems for mobile delivery is that the user must access the content on a mobile device or take any assessments or surveys on the mobile device. The user is not able to access the same content or take the same assessment or survey on a web browser. This content would be considered two separate courses if they were available and therefore would not be synchronized.
These limitations also do not allow a content publisher to create a version of the content and send it to users without having to worry about what platform the user is going to use to access the content on.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.